Brisa de verano
by Amara17
Summary: Jasper Hale invita a sus amigos Emmett y Edward Masen a su apartamento en California a pasar el verano. Rosalie Hale invita a su mejor amiga Alice Cullen, la cual lleva a su hermana Bella aunque esta no quiere ir.
1. A: Se acerca el verano

****

Argumento:

**Jasper y Alice se conocen por MSN. Emmet y Edward, los hermanos Masen, se han hecho mejores amigos de Jasper este ultimo curso en el primer año de carrera en la universidad de Chicago, Jasper consiguió entrar con una beca de futbol. Rosalie es hermana de Jasper. Rosalie viene de pasar el año en una academia de moda en Irlanda.**

Alice y Bella son hermanas, muy distintas pero se llevan genial. Alice lleva todo el año chateando por el MSN con el hermano de Rosalie, con la que ha pasado el año en la academia de moda de Irlanda. Bella también ha terminado el instituto en Forks.

Rosalie le propone a Alice ir a pasar el verano con ella a su apartamento en California. Ella esta emocionada por pasar el verano con su mejor amiga y por fin conocer a Jasper. Pero también quiere que vaya Bella. Rosalie esta encantada y le dice que si que la lleve.

Alice llega a casa y le propone a Bella el plan de pasar el verano en California. Bella en un principio se niega. Tiene que centrarse en el verano para poder empezar bien el primer año en la universidad de Standford para estudiar Derecho. Finalmente Alice la convence.

Por otro lado Jasper invita a sus dos mejores amigos a pasar el verano tb en California. Emmet ha oido hablar de Rosalie y esta deseando conocerla. Y Edward no tiene mejores planes asi que se decide a ir.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y la saga Crepúsculo obviamente pertenecen a la Meyer :P

****

**Bueno espero que os guste ^^ Besitoss**

* * *

**"Se acerca el verano"**

**Alice POV**

»-(¯`v´¯)-»Â£i¢€»-(¯`v´¯)-» ßë ¢ool mў ƒrï€nð dice:

_Vaya, veo q tiens ganas de empezar el verano xD llevas tres semanas con la cuenta regresiva en el nick jaja_

·ï¡÷¡ï·Jazz·ï¡÷¡ï· solo 1 día y el verano ya esta aquiii!!! (#) dice:

_Jaja n los sabes tu bn xD_

»-(¯`v´¯)-»Â£i¢€»-(¯`v´¯)-» ßë ¢ool mў ƒrï€nð dice:

_Ya te entiendo ya_

·ï¡÷¡ï·Jazz·ï¡÷¡ï· solo 1 díasy el verano ya esta aquiii!!! (#) dice:

_Y q tienes planeado hacer????_

»-(¯`v´¯)-»Â£i¢€»-(¯`v´¯)-» ßë ¢ool mў ƒrï€nð dice:

_Pues de momento no ay plan :'( y tu¿?_

·ï¡÷¡ï·Jazz·ï¡÷¡ï· solo 10 días y el verano ya esta aquiii!!! (#) dice:

_Ire con unos amigos a la casa de la playa en California supongo…_

»-(¯`v´¯)-»Â£i¢€»-(¯`v´¯)-» ßë ¢ool mў ƒrï€nð dice:

_O q way!_

·ï¡÷¡ï·Jazz·ï¡÷¡ï· solo 10 días y el verano ya esta aquiii!!! (#) dice:

_Si xD, pero sabes lo q en realida me molaria hacer?_

»-(¯`v´¯)-»Â£i¢€»-(¯`v´¯)-» ßë ¢ool mў ƒrï€nð dice:

_No dime_

·ï¡÷¡ï·Jazz·ï¡÷¡ï· solo 10 días y el verano ya esta aquiii!!! (#) dice:

_Conocert xfin en persona y pasar todo un verano contigo, eso seria maravilloso_

En ese momento Rosalie entró por la puerta con una sonrisa.

- Vaya, otra vez hablando con mi hermano - se burló yo me limité a sacarle la lengua.- Pues ves cerrando que nos tenemos que preparar.

»-(¯`v´¯)-»Â£i¢€»-(¯`v´¯)-» ßë ¢ool mў ƒrï€nð dice:

_:$ a mi tb me gustaria Jazz… bueno ya ha llegado tu sister, tngo q dejarte… :'(_

·ï¡÷¡ï·Jazz·ï¡÷¡ï· solo 10 días y el verano ya esta aquiii!!! (#) dice:

_Bueno xo conectate sta noche, siempre me sabe a poco cuando acabamos de hablar_

»-(¯`v´¯)-»Â£i¢€»-(¯`v´¯)-» ßë ¢ool mў ƒrï€nð dice:

_Jejej a mi =. Hasta la noche pues byee (K)_

·ï¡÷¡ï·Jazz·ï¡÷¡ï· solo 10 días y el verano ya esta aquiii!!! (#) dice:

_Hasta la noche preciosa (K)(L)_

Suspiré cuando cerré la sesión. Me habría quedado hablando con Jazz 3 horas mas pero había quedado con Rosalie para terminar de arreglar las cosas, empaquetar todo, limpiar la habitación… Mañana por fin iba a volver a casa. Por una parte estaba feliz, iba a volver a mis padres y a Bella, mi aburrida y adorable hemanita. Ella tenia un año menos que yo y acababa de terminar el ultimo curso en el instituto. Ahora se preparaba para ir a la universidad.

Y, aunque en parte estubiese feliz por volver me ponía a pensar en el aburrido verano que me esperaba. Y con lo que me acababa de decir Jasper… buf se me presentaba un verano realmente aburrido.

- Ei que te pasa? - preguntó Rose al ver mi expresión de fastidio.

- Nada, estaba pensando en el verano mas aburrido que me espera…

- Pues ya somos dos - mustió

- ¿Sabes? Jazz me ha dicho que tiene ganas de conocerme y que le gustaría pasar todo un verano conmigo - solté en un suspiro con ojos soñadores.

- Ei te gusta de veras ehh - dijo sentándose a mi lado y dándome un pequeño codazo en el brazo. Me sonrojé.

- Ya lo sabes Rose…

Entonces se le iluminó la cara con una sonrisa y se puso encima de la cama a dar saltos y a gritar dando palmadas.

- Rose estas poseída!!!!!!!!! Dios donde hay un cura cuando se lo necesita!!? - bromeé llevándome las manos a la cabeza.

- jaja no seas boba!! He tenido la mejor idea de mi vida!!! - dijo cogiéndome de las manos y subiéndome a la cama.

- ¡Pues suéltala! - dije zarandeándola. Parecíamos salidas de un manicomio…

- Tu vas a venir conmigo a California a pasar el verano - la miré con los ojos como platos. Me cogió de los hombros y me zarandeó ella a mí- Alice reacciona!

- V-v-voy a v-ver a Ja-j-ja

- Si a Jasper tonta! - se rió

Entonces reaccioné y me tiré gritando a sus brazos y las dos nos pusimos a saltar en la cama riéndonos. Pero se paró en secó.

- Asi que solo vienes por ver a mi hermano ehh - dijo fingiendo molestia, la conocía bien. - no para hacer compañía a tu queridísima mejor amiga. Muy bonito…

- Va tonta sabes que no - dije haciendo un puchero. Eso funcionaba.

- Dios va a ser un verano inolvidable! - gritó y yo me uní a ella de nuevo.

Nos pusimos a hacer las maletas y luego lo dejamos todo en el taxi que nos llevaría al aeropuerto. Una vez todo dentro del coche nos fuimos a despedir de todas nuestras amigas de la academia.

Una vez en el aeropuerto nos sentamos en una cafetería a esperar que llegara la hora de embarcar. Estábamos hablando de todos los planes que se nos ocurrían cuando un chico se nos acercó.

- Perdona, soy Tyler - me dijo con una sonrisa que dejó entrever sus dientes amarillos. Miré a Rose que se estaba aguantando la risa con ambas manos. - Estaba sentado allí y no e podido dejar de observarte y me preguntaba si…- pero le corté antes de que pudiese seguir.

- No quiero sonar borde ni nada pero lo siento, el hombre de mis sueños me esta esperando al otro lado del océano - dije con una sonrisa invitándole a largarse, en ese momento Rosalie no aguantó mas y estalló en carcajadas. El tal Tyler se giró hacia ella volviendo a poner la sonrisa de antes e hizo amago de hablar pero Rose levantó su mano para frenarle.

- No te ofendas pero mi hombre de metro noventa y cinco, musculoso, con una sonrisa adorable, con dulzura en su mirada y un pelo moreno que ya quisieran los de Pantene me esta esperando en algún sitio y no puedo perder el tiempo, tengo que encontrarlo- La miré con los ojos como platos, era la primera vez que escuchaba una negativa como esa. Tyler por fin se dio por vencido y se fue.

- Un tío de metro noventa y cinco, musculoso, con una sonrisa adorable y un pelo moreno que ya quisieran los de Pantene - cité mirándola - y se puede saber quien es?

- Aún no lo sé -dijo encogiéndose de hombros - pero te aseguro que anda por ahí… y si no… de sueños se vive ¿no?

A la hora por fin anunciaron por megafonía que nuestro vuelo estaba a punto para que embarcásemos. Tras haberlo hablado pasaríamos por mi casa para recoger las cosas para ir a California y ver a mis padres y a Bella. "Ostras Bella…" no podía dejar a mi hermana todo el verano en Forks con papá y mamá… "Bueno aunque a ella ese plan le encantaría…" Bella era de lo mas aburrida, se pasaba el día estudiando y leyendo, no es que encontrase esto mal, pero a sus 18 años todavía no había hecho nada! si me costaba horrores sacarla un día de compras, de fiesta ya era impensable. Pero este verano haría que Bella se divirtiese como que me llamaba Mary Alice Cullen!

- Oye Rose… - estábamos ya volando cuando la llamé.

- Dime

- No quiero parecer abusiva ni nada, pero me preguntaba si seria mucho pedir si podría venir también a California mi hermana.

- ¿Bella? Oh si claro, por mi encantada - rió - además no quiero quedarme de aguanta velas todo el verano cuando Jazz y tu os acarameléis - le saqué la lengua. Pero luego me puse seria.

- Rose… - murmuré cabizbaja- ¿crees que le gustaré?

- Oh no seas tonta Alice, ¡por supuesto que si! - dijo estrechándome la mano. Cuando llegáramos a Forks me conectaría y se lo diría…

Le sonreí y luego me puse los cascos con del ipod para escuchar música y me apoyé en la ventanilla del avión observando el cielo. "Que ganas tengo de verte…"

**

* * *

**

Muchas gracias por leer jeje

pronto mas ^^


	2. B: Si no hay mas remedio

_**Hola de nuevo!**_

**_En primer lugar muchas gracias por vuestros Reviwes._**

**_Queria pedir disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero esque me surgió un problema en el PC y no pude hacer nada._**

**_Bueno os dejo ya con el capitulo siguiente ^^_**

**_besos!!!_**

* * *

_**Capitulo segundo "Si no hay mas remedio…"**_

**Bella POV**

Estaba en la cocina con mi madre preparando la cena para esta noche. Alice había llamado para decirnos que en un par de horas estaría aquí con una amiga suya, una tal Rosalie Hale. Papá había ido a recogerlas al aeropuerto.

Tenía muchas ganas de ver a mi hermana. La ultima vez que nos vimos fue en Navidades, luego ella se marchó de nuevo a Irlanda y yo a la rutina en el instituto de Forks, Washington. Aunque deseaba que aquel ultimo trimestre hubiese sido diferente. No culpo a nadie, fui yo la tonta que se dejo…

- Bella cariño, pásame la canela. - dijo mi madre sacándome de mis pensamientos. Estaba en la mesa preparando el postre.

- Voy - fui hacia allí, se la entregué y me senté con ella.

- Y que, ¿has planeado algo para el verano?

- Mamá sabes que tengo que prepararme bien para el curso que viene.

- Pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que estar el verano entero con la nariz en los libros. ¿No crees que podrías relajarte este verano? Cielo, estas suficientemente preparada para entrar en la universidad. Has sido la mejor de tu promoción y tu padre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti, pero nos preocupa que no te diviertas.

- No empieces otra vez por favor. No necesito divertirme, estoy bien como hasta ahora. Cuando me quiero entretener pues escucho música, leo, veo películas…

- Pero casi no sales… - dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Claro que si. Anteayer salí con Angela y Jess a Port Angeles.

- Pero son escasas veces. ¿Y que me dices de los chicos? - me congelé.

- No quiero hablar de eso. - contesté tajante bajando la mirada.

- Bella que Mike te hiciese - pero me levanté de golpe cortándola antes de que siguiese.

- ¡He dicho que no quiero hablar de eso! - y me fui a mi habitación corriendo.

Di un portazo al entrar. Dios, les había dejado claro a ambos que no quería que se volviese a mencionar el tema. Ya tenia suficiente torturándome a mi misma recordándome cada día lo que pasó y el porque tenia que centrarme en mi misma y en mis estudios, para que encima ellos me lo recordasen también en voz alta.

Encendí la mini cadena empezó a sonar la música. Me senté en el borde de la cama intentando controlar mi respiración para no echarme a llorar… pero no funcionó.

Me tiré en la cama y me desahogué, sacando a través de las lágrimas toda la frustración y furia que llevaba dentro. No se en que momento me quedé dormida.

- ¡BELLA! - una sacudida en el hombro me hizo levantarme de golpe.

- ¡Dios que susto! -dije llevándome una mano al pecho. Me giré para ver a Alice con una enorme sonrisa en la cara- ¡Alice!

- Oh Bella, te he echado tanto de menos! - gritó saltando y abrazándome. La abracé con fuerza, hasta ahora no había sido consciente de lo mucho que la había echado de menos. Me puse a llorar como una tonta. Pero me sorprendió que ella también se pusiera a llorando.

- Como te he extrañado Ali - Dije sin querer soltarla.

- Yo también a ti hermanita. Pero bueno, basta de lagrimas, se me esta corriendo el rimel - rió aunque seguía llorando. Se secó con cuidado quitándose la pintura.

- Estas fabulosa Alice, como siempre - sonrió y me volvió a abrazar.

- ¡Te tengo que contar tantas cosas, sister! - sonreí al escucharla llamarme así, realmente había sido un fastidio no oírlo durante tanto.

Se acomodó mejor en la cama y me miró largo y tendido.

- Vaya, como se nota que no he estado por aquí - dijo señalando mi chándal gris. - Bueno, ya hay plan para mañana. Hoy es muy tarde… Oh dios me encanta! Compras de emergencia!

- No, Alice! - dije asustada - acabas de llegar, deja que me acostumbre.

- Bueno, eso lo dices ahora - dijo con una sonrisa calculadora. - Pero ven, te voy a presentar a Rose, la chica de la que te hablé por MSN.

- oh estoy deseando conocerla - sonreí picaramente- ¿y con su hermano que tal?

- Yo em e-esto - la miré con los ojos como platos, era la primera vez que veía a Alice sonrojada!

- Estas como un tomate! - la señalé riendo.

- No es cierto - dijo apartando la mirada.

- Ya seguro… anda vamos, pero que sepas que no te libras.

Salimos de mi habitación y bajamos al salón en donde estaban mis padres hablando con la que tendría que ser la famosa Rosalie. Estaba de espaldas. Tenia un cabello rubio ondulado que caía en cascada por su espala. Pese a estar sentada se apreciaba que era alta y escultural. Vestía realmente bien, como Alice. "Esos zapatos no deben ser muy cómodos" pensé. Entramos dentro.

- Rose mira, esta es Bella, mi hermana pequeña. - Rosalie se levantó del sillón con una sonrisa. Tenía unos ojos azules realmente llamativos.

- Encantada de conocerte al fin Bella - dijo dándome un amistoso abrazo.

- Es un placer - dije sinceramente.

Estuvimos un buen rato en el salón después de haber cenado. Alice y Rosalie nos estuvieron explicando un poco sobre sus estudios en la academia. A ambas les había encantado.

Alice se fue arriba durante un buen rato en el que Rosalie nos explicó que antes de irse a irlanda vivía con sus padres, Jane y Luke, y su hermano mellizo Jasper en Toronto, Canadá. A su hermano le dieron una beca y se fue a estudiar a la universidad de Chicago y ella decidió dedicarse a su segunda pasión, la moda.

- ¿Y cual es tu primera pasión? - pregunté realmente curiosa.

En ese momento volvió Alice con una sonrisa deslumbrante en el rostro.

- Los coches, pero sinceramente no me veo en un mecánico toda la vida - rió. -Yo me veo en un Ferrari rojo recorriendo las calles de Beverley Hills viendo escaparates y más escaparates y uno en concreto con mi nombre en grandes letras doradas.

- Eso es vida! - afirmó Alice.

Yo me reí, ambas tenían grandes expectativas para su futuro, yo había escogido derecho por escoger algo seguro… pero no era para nada mi pasión.

- Bueno chicas - dijo mi padre levantándose con mi madre- es tarde y tendréis que hablar cosas vuestras - rió. - buenas noches.

- Que durmáis bien preciosas - dijo mi madre dándonos un beso a las tres. Rosalie se sorprendió y Alice y yo reímos disimuladamente. Esme era la persona más afectuosa que podrías encontrarte jamás.

- Buenas noches - soltamos al unísono Alice y yo.

- Buenas noches Esme, Carlisle.-se despidió Rose.

Estuvimos un rato más en la sala. No se me escaparon las miradas entre Rosalie y Alice. De Rose no sabia nada así que no podía interpretarla, pero me bastaba con Alice. Tramaba algo o por lo menos lo ocultaba… Eso no era bueno, jamás lo había sido.

- Bueno, vamos arriba. Fiesta de pijamas! - cantó Alice. - Bella encárgate de arreglar la habitación, Rose tu ve a la cocina y coge todo lo que veas, yo me encargo de las películas.

Acto seguido Rose se perdió hacia la cocina y yo me dirigí a mi cuarto. Como la cama era suficientemente grande para poder dormir las tres no me molesté en sacar los sacos de dormir. Fui a la habitación de Alice y cogí su Puff rosa. Lo llevé a mi habitación y lo coloqué junto a los míos verde y azul. Puse los tres Puff en frente del Televisor. Luego cogí un par de mantas del armario y la mía de la cama y las puse por el suelo al lado de los Puff. "Bueno creo que con esto basta…"

- Ya estamos aquí! - dijo Alice con 4 DVD's en sus manos.

- Espero que tengas hambre - rió Rosalie - creo que me he pasado con la comida.

- Se nota que no conoces a Bella, Rose, se hincha como un ceporro - contó Alice partiéndose de risa.

- Bueno ya te puedes dejar de reír a mi costa - me enfurruñé cruzándome de brazos.

Alice se limitó a sentarse en su Puff rosa y a pasarme la primera película.

- Alice, ¿Aquamarine? Hermanita estamos rozando los 20, tu por lo menos - Esa película era muy preadolescente, de una sirena que quería ser humana para encontrar el amor… o algo así recordaba.

- Oh venga Bells no te pasara nada, es muy buena, con la playa, el sol, el olor a mar…

- Si! Chicos guapos, bikinis, la brisa en el pelo…

- Bueno, bueno! Ya la pongo.

Cuando acabó la película ya era tarde pero con toda la cafeína, palomitas y golosinas varias que nos habíamos comido no podríamos dormir aunque nos lo propusiésemos así que pasamos a la siguiente película.

- La playa… - Las miré con una ceja levantada. Ellas se limitaron a poner cara de niñas buenas.

- Leonardo esta muy bueno en esa peli - comentó Rosalie.

- Si, además en la playa te puedes encontrar un tío así solo con salir a la puerta de casa.

- Si, me ha quedado claro. Os gusta la playa.

La verdad, la peli era bastante aburrida, pero los paisajes eran una pasada.

- No apetece pasar el verano en la playa, eh Alice? - preguntó Rosalie cuando acabó la película. Pero su tono era bastante raro.

- Oh ya lo creo Rose. Como he dicho antes, el sol en la piel, la arena entre los dedos del pie, el viento rozando en la cara… ¿No se hace apetecible sister? - yo me limité a encogerme de hombros.

- Vemos una mas? - preguntó Rose.

- ¡Vale! - Alice y su entusiasmo…

- Bueno, pero no se si aguantaré despierta.

- Oh tranquila esta es entretenida, una comedia sobre…

- Sobre el verano en un crucero!

- ¿Mas verano? - dije mirando el DVD "Desparrame a babor". - vale, soltadlo, ¿a que viene este entusiasmo por las películas con agua y sol?

- No es agua sister, es el mar- dijo con una sonrisa. Luego puso su cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida - Además, ¿por qué tendría que tramar nada?

No me lo acabé de creer pero puse la película. Era bastante tonta pero divertida, de esas que ves para pasar el rato, aunque yo personalmente no la volvería a ver…

- Bueno, ahora en serio, creo que he quedado saturada de playa y sol - reí cuando acabó.

Nos acostamos las tres en mi cama ya que era lo suficientemente ancha para que cupiésemos bien. Nos quedamos pronto profundamente dormidas. Esa noche soñé que iba de crucero y el barco se hundía.

Me despertaron los rayos de sol a la mañana siguiente. Palpé a mi alrededor y no noté los cuerpo de Alice y Rosalie. Me desperecé y bajé a desayunar, aunque por la hora que era mas bien a comer.

Cuando llegué a la cocina estaban todos en la mesa charlando.

- Buenos días – saludé poniéndome una taza de café y sentándome.

- ¡Hombre, al fin te levantas! – dijo mamá con una sonrisa.

- Bella… - dijo Alice como quien no quiere la cosa – ¿sabes que Rosalie y yo tenemos algo planeado para este verano?

- Oh en serio? – pregunté con una sonrisa. – no esperaba menos

- Si, bueno el caso es que vamos a pasar el verano en el chalet de California de los padres de Rosalie.

- Eso es maravilloso – contesté tomando un trago de mi café.

- Ytuvasavenirconnosotras

De repente todo el café salió disparado de mi boca. Suerte que nadie estaba sentado enfrente mío.

- ¿¡QUÉ!?

- Oh no seas dramática hija – habló papá, a quien le eché una mirada asesina.

- Alice, hermanita querida – intenté razonar con ella – yo no pienso ir a la playa, estoy bien en Forks, tengo un montón que estudiar, no tengo tiempo para las vacaciones.

- No seas muermo Bella! – recobró de nuevo su tono de voz chillón y diabólico – vas a venir conmigo, te vas a broncear y nos lo pasaremos genial! No hay mas discusión!

- ¿Cómo que no? Yo me quedo en Forks con mamá y papá, ¿a que sí? –dije buscando ayuda en mis progenitores, ellos se miraron entre si nerviosos hasta que al fin mamá habló.

- Veras Bella… a tu padre le han dado vacaciones en el hospital y bueno… sabes que eso es difícil que pase cariño, asi que nos vamos de vacaciones a Punta Cana…

- P-p-pero

- Bella, sabes hace cuanto papá y mamá quieren ir de vacaciones juntos – dijo Alice poniendo su voz mas angelical y colocándose detrás de ambos que sonreían forzosamente mientras su hija colocaba sus brazos alrededor de ambos – no querrás estropearles esta oportunidad… ¿verdad que no? – y empezó a batir sus pestañas.

- Dios! Eres la persona mas insoportable que conozco Alice! – ya había conseguido hacerme sentir mal, y ella sabia lo que significaban mis palabras.

- Oh Bella no te arrepentirás! – saltó a abrazarme.

- Si ahora abrázame… eres odiosa!

- Yo también te quiero sister!

- Bella anímate – habló Rosalie – será el mejor verano de tu vida!

* * *

_**¿Que tal?**_

_**Vaya parece que Alice, como siempre, consigue lo que se propone! Tendra razón Rosalie? será el mejor verano de su vida?**_

_**Anada plis dejad vuestros coments ^^**_

_**R&R! **_


End file.
